Talk:The Last Dragonborn/@comment-32829650-20170820125536
The guy slew the World Eater himself. The same World Eater that Kirkbride (lore creator) himself stated be able to eat an entire Kalpa. He basically kill a being that could eat a timeline like breakfast, that's Galactus "Time Bubble/Black Celestial" feat aka 4-dimensional feat. "When you consider a place like Tamriel, sometimes it's best to take titles literally. Alduin is the World-Eater. It's not going to be "the end of all *life* as we know it," leaving a barren wasteland of Earthbone dirt... it's going to be the whole of Nirn inside his mighty gullet" - Michael Kirkbride. Michael Kirkbride mentioned that Akatosh send the Dovahkiin to stop Alduin from eating the entire timeline: "Don't forget that gods can be shaped by the mythopoeic forces of the mantlers-- so Tosh Raka could be an Akaviri avatar of Akatosh with a grudge against his mirror-brother in Cyrodiil. Just like Akatosh-as-we-usually-know-him could time-scheme against his mirror-brother of the Nords, Alduin, to keep the present kalpa-- perhaps his favorite-- from being eaten. Notice all the coulds. - Michael Kirkbride" He fought Alduin inside of Sovngarde, one of the realm of Aetherius where time doesn't exist. https://www.narutoforums.org/xfa-blog-category/the-elder-scrolls.1189/view-entries?page=1 Scroll down to the "Universes and Dimensions in TES" part He has Auriel's Blade, said to be able to hurt Lorkhan and can travel at infinite speed because when you shoot at the sun, the arrow directly extract the energy of Aetherius through the sun. To be able to extract it, it needs to hit the sun itself. The infinite speed feat comes from the fact that sunhallowed arrow need to pass through the 8 planets, which is the manifestation of the gods, each planet is an infinite mass of infinite size. To be able to pass 8 planets that have an infinite size, you need at the very least infinite speed http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Cosmology And even if you, for what ever reason ignore all of these feats, there's still a text that proves the thu'um is at least island level: The Song of Tiber Septim From the Odes: "He was born in Atmora as Talos, 'Stormcrown' in the language of the ancient Ehlnofey, and it was from that shore he sailed. He spent his youth in Skyrim among the Nords. There he learned much from the Tongues and their chieftains and their ways of war. At twenty he led the invasion of Old Hrol'dan, taking it back from the Witchmen of High Rock and their kinsmen. Soon the Greybeards made known that they were restless. Already the storms had begun from their murmurs. The Greybeards were going to Speak. The surrounding villages were abandoned as the people fled the coming blast. The villagers warned Talos to turn back, for he was marching to the mountain where the Greybeards dwelt. Inside he went, and on seeing him they removed their gags. When they spoke his name the World shook. The Tongues of Skyrim told the son of Atmora that he had come to rule Tamriel and that he must travel south to do so. And it is true that Talos did come to Cyrodiil shortly after the Battle of Old Hrol'dan. And it is true that a great storm preceded his arrival."